


Dragon Heart

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dragon AU, Fluff, Galahad is salty and sassy, M/M, Murder, Slight mentions of cannibalism, Smut, Soulmate AU, Them thick thighs, TrishadFest, Tristan is mean, Violence, awful jokes, dragon cock, dragon kink, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Galahad goes on a mission with the Knights of the Round Table, things go horribly wrong when he wakes a dragon from it's slumber, and gets soul bound to it.





	Dragon Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever, but I'm happy to finally have this finisbed!! Hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> I had so many ideas for Trishad Fest, but this was my favorite one.

This can not be happening, this was an absolute mistake. The Knights of the Round Table had set off to a lone mountain, being told that there was a beast living in the mountain that threatened the town bellow. Galahad was excited to try a new mission, since saving lost travelers from the woods was starting to get very, very old. It had been a long travel to the mountain, and an even longer climb to the top. They had searched for the beast, but the only thing they found was a stone pedestal that held a single red gem. It was beautiful in the rarest kind of way, not like any ruby Galahad had seen before. Which wasn't many. And then he mad the mistake of touching the gem, which caused some chain reaction to happen and the entire floor had fallen underneath his own two feet. 

When he woke up, all he saw was darkness, before a kind of green mist flowed around the...room? Galahad didn't know where he was, but hopefully he wasn't dead. Glancing around he noticed that this wasn't like any cave he's been in before, it was vast an empty. He felt like the only thing living in this strange place was his own self, that is until suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The paranoia of eyes watching his every move, the sudden sinister feeling of claws raking down his skin and burning holes into him.

"Hello?" He asked, listening to his own voice echoing through the emptiness, before echoing back to him. It was strange, in a sense of loneliness he felt like he was both alone, but being watched at the same time.

It was nerve wracking.

Standing up, since he had been laying on his arse the entire time, Galahad had noticed something that sent everything off. He was naked. "What in the-BLOODY HELL WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!"

Frantically, he began to turn this way and that, looking for any sign of his clothes. Hell, his sword would be just as good. But there was nothing but the green mist, and the constant feeling of paranoia that circled around him. And then he herd it. Like a slow rumbling noise that was repeating, a sound of a mountainous thing chuckling at him, and slowly something came into view.

"You are quit stupid for a human, Galahad."

"Wh-what! Oh...shit!!"

Oh shit indeed. For standing before him was a massive creature, red dialated pupils starred down at him like some malevolent God. Galahad fell back onto his arse, gasping as the creature's head came closer to him. As the green mist rolled away from the creature, he saw clearly as the monster in front of him was but a dragon. With massive wings that stuck out, blazing red eyes, and teeth as big as Galahad himself.

The dragon chuckled as he scrambled backwards, getting as far away as he could from the dragon's mouth. He stuttered as he spoke, "Y-You know my name, how? Where am I? Who are y-"

"Do you always ask this many questions, human? It's starting to get very old." The dragon rumbles.

"N-No! I um..."

The dragon rumbles again, before taking a closer look at Galahad, the closer it's scales are to Galahad the more it seems like the place is as hot as a furnace. Galahad is quick to cover his private parts, as the dragon's eye's travel down his body, it snorts at his modesty before turning away. He watches as the ancient beast circles around him, before settling down, it's head facing his front as it waits for him to do something. Galahad finds his body trembling in front of the beast, waiting for it to just get bored with him and consume him in one bite.

"Well, Galahad, what is it that you want, I can hear your brain running a mile of questions." The dragon sniffs, "And you stink of fear, I cannot kill you here Galahad, so there is nothing to worry about."

Galahad's mouth does that funny thing that fish do when their out of water; opening and closing repeatedly as the gears in his head click and twitch for a thought. "Here?" He finally says. "Where is here? What is this place, and how did I get here?"

"Here? Well, the stone you touched is what brought you here, the human's called it a Dragonstone. A stone that holds the heart and soul of a dragon inside, only few can actually acess the stone, and make a bond with a dragon. You must be one of those 'few' who can actually use the stone." The dragon explained, "This place is inside our heads, a shared mind space called the Mist. A place where the human, and the dragon can make their bond stronger, and talk in peace."

"So, the stone...you're trapped in it. Why? Aren't dragon's supposed to be feared, wild beast, that kill and destroy everything they see?" 

The dragon starts to rumble a laugh again, and it feels like the whole place is quaking in his power. "Your head has been filled with fairy tales, boy. It is true that dragons have been feared for many years, but we are not savages, we can be civilized like you humans, but we prefer to be left alone. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be an option anymore."

Galahad's nose scrunches up at the dragon's spite, "I am not a boy, I am a man, a warrior, a knight of the round table. Of course, you wouldn't know such a thing since you've been a sleep for so long. You overgrown lizard."

The dragon snarls at him, it's lips lifting a little to reveal rows and rows of those enormous fangs. But it seems to settle after a bit, humming to itself. "I know of such men, Galahad, just as I know your name, and your thoughts. The Mist creates a bond with our minds, although it is fresh and new at the moment, I can still look into your mind and know all that I want about you."

"Well how come I can't do that with you?"

"Because, you have never used the bond before. But I have done so for many years, since I am a dragon, and we live for a vast amount of years. More so than you puny humans."

"Puny!" Galahad marches up to the dragon's face, right up to it's large red eye and glares daggers at him. "I'll have you know that humans are no where near as puny was they were when you were awake, we have evolved and changed. We have created empires, and conquered places of the unknown, sailed across the world, and created medicine and magic. And all you've been doing is sleeping off the past many years."

Silence fills the air with a pregnant pause, the dragon goes still besides it's giant eye that stares down at Galahad. It says nothing for a long while, and slowly Galahad's confidence starts to diminish, as he stands before the creatures eye. When the dragon speaks again, it's voice is clipped, and gruff sounding.

"Tristan."

"What?"

"My name, it is Tristan." He answers, as he finally starts to move, standing up to stretch his massive wings. "You're friends are looking for you, pup. I will find you shortly, when you wake up the stone will be gone, but do not worry about it."

"What? What's that supposed to me-"

The next thing Galahad knows is that he's awake, and he has clothes on. He shifts around, only to find his entire body is stiff, and aching from...from something. He can't remember much that has happened in the past few...hours? The only thing his brain seems to register is the metallic clinking sound as he moves to stand, when he looks down he gasp. From where Galahad stands he is on top of a giant hill of gold, and jewels. When he looks around, he notices the whole place is filled with gold and jewels, like that of a king's hoard but bigger and more...ancient. Picking up a coin, he notices that the embalm on it is something he's never seen before, old and strange like the cave he's in.

"Galahad!" A voice calls from far off. He drops the coin turning to the the mouth of a cave hole, and calls back. "Over here!"

"Good god man, we almost thought we had los-" Arthur and his men seem frozen as they walk into the cave, their eyes frozen on the mounds of gold that Galahad stands on, and when he slides down, he seems to speak again. "Where in Hades are we!"

"A cave full of gold, I suppose. How long do you think it's been here?" Galahad ask, slipping the coin into his pocket.

"Who cares, it's our know." Bors laughs, running to grab at the gold, filling his pouches with as much as he could.

The men laugh at his enthusiasm, that is until they all freeze at the sound of the gold starting to shift and move. Slowly, the mounds of gold fall, and roll away as something starts to lift itself from underneath the mass of jewels. All the men pull their weapons out, except for Galahad who gasps at the familiar sight before him. 

"Tristan." 

"Galahad get back, that thing is dangerous, it'll ki-"

Tristan rears back his head and roars a yawn, his wings stretching as far as they can in the space provided, before he settles back down onto his haunches. He eyes each man, precariously before landing on Galahad. He grunts, shifting a wary look at the men who are ready to fight him, before looking back down at Galahad. Galahad moves forward slowly towards him, holding his hands out as a sign of peace, almost like a man would do when approaching a wild animal.

"Galahad," Lancelot hisses. "get back here."

"It's fine, he won't hurt you." Galahad says, as his hands finally come in contact with Tristan's snout. The men gap at the sight. "See look he's perfectly fi-Ouch!" 

Tristan nips at Galahad's hand, tearing into his palm and licking at the blood. One minute he's lapping at his blood, and then the second he's rearing back and screaming in agony. Fire starts to consume the dragon's entire body, as pieces of scales start to falls and burn to ashes. Galahad moves away, as Arthur and his men step back but hold their weapons up. The roaring noise of a dragon screaming, slowly turns to that of a man's voice. As the fire dies down, and the smoke moves away, it slowly reveals the sight of a naked man crouching before them in the place where the dragon was.

Galahad steps forward, crouching down to help the man up. His breath seems to stop at the sight of the man. He is, in one way to describe him, handsome. Dark long hair that covers his face, high cheekbones that Galahad's pretty sure could break glass, two little black dashes on his cheeks. And what really catches him is the man's eyes, the pupils are dilated like that of the dragons, burning red like split blood. He leans into Galahad's support, his legs shaking under his own weight.

"It's been a few 100 years since I was last human, this may take a bit to get used to." Tristan grunts, throwing an arm over Galahad's shoulder.

"Not to fearsome now are we, Tristan." Galahad snorts, helping the man walk.

"When my legs start to work, and I can walk perfectly. The first hing I'm going to do is kick your ass, pup." Tristan grunts, as he stumbles over his feet. Galahad snickers, pulling the dragon turned man back up to his feet, then continued making his way down to the other knights. They look up at the two men, with perplex looks on their face, like some one just walked right by them and slapped them upside the head with a fish.

"What?" Galahad says, as he comes to a complete halt. 

"That just happened...that man was a dragon a few seconds ago, and the two of you are chattering away like you've been best friends your entire lives." Gawain said, still looking at Tristan with a breathless face. "It'd be nice if you gave us an explanation, before you just walk up to some dragon, who turned into a man, and start acting like best buds."

"Oh...Well, this is um...Tristan, he's a-er, was a dragon...I actually have no way to explain this." Galahad looked to Tristan for help, but the man seemed more interested in wiggling his toes. "Tristan. A little help."

"Hm? Oh, no. You seem like you're doing an excellent job at explain, don't mind me, just a man trying to walk again." Tristan hummed, straightening up as he set his feet back down on the ground.

"You are no help to me." Galahad hissed. "It's hard to explain, but I kind of soul bounded myself to a dragon, so...yeah."

Arthur nodded his head, turned around as he went into his 'thinking pose', really it was him holding a hand up to his chin, while humming a lot. He would glance back at Galahad, hum, then look over to Tristan, and hum again. It wasn't until he did a circle around the two, and hummed about ten more times, did he stop and finally speak up. "Well, lads, I think we just got ourselves another knight."

The men laughed, thinking that their leader was making a joke, until they realized he wasn't. Bors was the first to speak, "Are you seriously mad! He's a dragon, he could kill us at any minute, just burn us alive, and be done."

"Trust me, there wouldn't be much to eat off of you in the first place. The only thing worth eating you, would be your chewy fat." Tristan scoffed.

"Why you-"

"Bors! This is no time to fight, we have a new man on the team, and we will treat him with respect." Arthur called, stopping the angry man from grabbing his axe, and making a swing for Tristan. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I want to get out of this cave, and back home. To a warm bed, and a lovely girl."

The knights cheered, laughed and made little remarks at their leaders joke. Turning back, and leaving from the way they came from, all ready to rest, and be on their way to home. Arthur stayed behind, waiting for Galahad, and Tristan, to make it over to the cave entrance. 

"Galahad, when we exit the cave, it's your responsibility to clothe the man, and ride with him. I'm not sure how good of a horse rider he is, or if he can keep up." Arthur said. "Who knows how long it'll take, before he can fully walk like a man."

"Ah, did you suddenly go blind, or did you forget I was standing here the entire time, Arthur. I'm only temporarily legless, not deaf." Tristan growled, staring at the knight with his red eyes. Arthur said nothing, but something in his features seemed to change, as Tristan stared at him. He walked away after a minute, leaving the two behind.

"What did you just do to him?" Galahad hissed, as they followed behind the others.

"Nothing really. Just a little intimidation, that's all."

"I've never seen him act like that before."

"Well, when your a thousand year old dragon, there's a few tricks you learn along the way." 

Galahad rolled his eyes, flinching a little at the harsh sunlight when he stepped out of the cave. It was noon, as the sun was almost done setting, and the faint traces of the moon was overhead. The wind blew carelessly through the sky, flicking Galahad's curls into his face as he walked down the steep steps of the mountains path. Tristan clung onto him, as his feet shifted, and scraped across the ground. At times when Galahad's strength would fail him a bit, he would his as Tristan's claw like nails would stab into his skin. He only had to remind the man five times that he was human, and human's don't have strong unpiercable scales like a dragon does. To which Tristan replied with, "Now I remember why I hated this form, you human's can be so weak at times." Galahad had snapped at him, claiming that dragons were no better, as they were just whiny overgrown winged lizards. 

"At least we don't have to wear mounds of clothe and steel over ourselves, to protect ourselves from a simple fight." He grumbled, tugging a little at Galahad's undershirt. Galahad swatted the curious dragon's hands away, as he made his way over to his beloved steed. 

"Well, you are just going to have to get used to it for now,Tristan." And with that he tossed him a pair of pants given to him by Gawain. " Now put those on, no one wants to see your cock hanging in the air anymore, and I'm sure everyone is tired of you walking around naked."

Tristan grumbled at him, before turning the pants in his hands around, inspecting each side of the clothing. He sniffed at it once, before holding it away and hissing at the stench. Galahad had chuckled, before turning around to pull out a blanket for the man to wrap himself in as they rode off. When he turned around he couldn't help but look the man up and down, as the pants had fitted him nicely. He was strong looking, with rippling muscles and faint white scars on his chest. It was a wonder how he couldn't walk since his legs were so muscular looking, like a statue made form the Greek's themselves. He startled when the man cleared his throat, then tossed the blanket to him, turning quickly to jump on his horse.

"Think you can get up by yourself?" He asked, steadying the mare.

"I am not as helpless as you think I am, pup." Tristan snarled, grabbing onto the side of the saddle, before hoisting himself up. The man huffed, making a cloud of smoke from his nose, as he settled himself behind Galahad.

"Stop calling me that, I am not a boy, nor am I a pup. I am a man." Galahad hissed, kicking his steed into a slow trot, so he could catch up with the others.

"Ah, but you have forgotten, that I am years older than you. So to me, you are but a boy." Tristan hummed, tensing as the horse sped up. 

"Whatever."

~~

By the time the moon had risen to the peaks edge, was when Arthur had decided that the group was done with traveling for the day. So, honoring the man's words, everyone had gotten off their asses, and set up camp that night. Bors was snoozing already by the time he hit the floor, making the others howl with laughter as they settled down to sleep. Galahad was ready to sleep, there was just one problem however. Tristan didn't have a tent of his own, so he was going to have to share the tent with Galahad. Galahad had hissed at the command, before stomping into his tent, and shoving his sleeping mat to the side. 

"I will stand guard." Tristan said, startling Galahad from his anger as he looked up to the other man. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Tristan. Gawain takes the first watch. Plus your not a dragon anymore, so you need to sleep, your human body can't go long without sleep. So just shut up, and lay down." Galahad retorted, tugging his blanket to his chest, as he faced away from Tristan.

Tristan did not say anything after that, he sat down next to where Galahad laid. Making no sudden sound, or movement, as he sat there in complete silence. It bugged the hell out of Galahad, as he was not used to sharing a sleeping space with another person, especially a man. When he closed his eyes, it was like everything went quiet, and suddenly a chill was running up his back. The world had turned cold, and bare, the paranoia of eye's watching him was there again, as he opened his eyes to look around. Only to find himself back into the Mist, he shook his head, rubbing his eyes to make sure this was where he really was. And, yup, he was really back in the Mist.

"Tristan? Tristan, why am I here! I want to go to sleep." Galahad hissed, crossing his arms, as he walked around a bit, before standing in one place to look around for the dragon...or man.

"Why are you blaming me, pup? I did not bring you here, it was on your own choice to come here." a familiar voice said.

When Galahad turned to face the voice, he saw that Tristan was not his dragon, he was in fact, standing before Galahad as a human. A naked one too. Galahad's face redden, as he noticed both of their nakedness. He had never been one to shy away from others when being naked, as having to take a bath in the middle of the woods, with others standing naked in the same place helped. But here, standing alone before the other man, he couldn't help but cover his parts while Tristan stared at him.

"What's wrong, afraid of me seeing you nude. I've already seen you naked before, Galahad, no need to get to flustered about it." Tristan laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, not affect by his own nudity.

"Yeah, well, at least I have some modesty here." Galahad hissed, his face turning redder than a beat. "Anyways how do I get out of here?"

Tristan hummed, closing his eyes, and holding his head up as he thought in silence. "The bond is weak." He spoke.

"So, what, it's not like I wanted you here in the first place."

"If the bond is weak, and breaks, then we will both die, Galahad. We have to make it stronger, so we don't burst into flames."

"Your kidding, right? We're going to die! Who the hell invented this soul bonding thing, they must have really had a cruel sense of humor if you were going to die if the bond was weak." Tristan chuckled at Galahad's anger, uncrossing his arms, and wrapping them around Galahad's chest. "Hey! What the hell! Tristan, let me go."

"Let me show you something, pup." Tristan whispered into his ears, and like some magic spell Galahad felt himself slip into a sleep like state.

~~

Blood, god there was so much blood. A slaughtering of innocent, a pain that grew deep inside his chest, ready to burst out at any moment. When his eyes opened he saw a blackend sky, with fire and howls of hunger erupting from it's gaping mouth. He heard a screaming ripping it's way through the air, but as he gained conscious, he realized it was only himself screaming. His body moved on it's own accord, twisting and squirming around like a newborn. Galahad felt like he was in another's clothing, too large for him to wear, a body that he could see through the eyes, but had no control over. Men screamed around him, and when he looked around it was but a bloodbath.

Bodies, blood, fire, and death. 

A living nightmare of unholy wrath was set upon this place, a creature of power and other worldy gifts had come raining down on these people. And when he looked down at his hands, he felt himself screaming again, but nothing escaped his mouth. Instead he hissed, and snarled like a wild animal, flicking his head back and forth to search for something in the mass of bodies. Or someone.

Finally, a voice broke through to him. 

"Tristan. Tristan, it's ok. We're finished here." A cool voice spoke, it sounded like Galahad's own, but there was a darkness inside it. Like that of the Devil's own voice was stolen, and replaced with his own. His head turned to the voice, and he felt the world collapse around him.

There standing before him, was but himself. But oh, was there something wrong about the way he looked, his smile was but of a snakes, cruel and wide. Blood crowned his body, like he was birthed again, reborn from the ashes and dying breath of the men surrounding them both. The men held his sword up, smirking as the steel was covered in gore, before placing it in the ground to clean it of it's use. Tristan's body was still, as it watch the double of Galahad walk towards him, reaching a hand out to caress his snout. Then he spoke those vain words.

"Burn them all to the ground, my love." The double said, as he climbed onto Tristan's back.

Galahad wanted to rear back and run, he wanted to defy this copy of himself, but he couldn't. He felt the emotions of another, and he felt the love and pain that Tristan felt for this double of himself. The emotions so strong and crisp, it was amazed how his whole body didn't just die from the burning of his insides. Instead, he found himself stretching his wings, and flying to the sky, higher and higher until he had a full view of the battle field. There was no other way to describe the place, but an ugly massacre of thousands. His throat began to singe and burn, and suddenly fire was erupting from his jaws, cascading down upon the screams and cries for mercy. But he was unaffected by these calls, instead he herd the malicious laughter of the double, and he felt love in his chest. Burning and howling, gnawing it's way through his ribs and chest, wanting to spring free, and consume this double. 

The world bellow them burned, and died. And oh, did it feel good.

~~

When Galahad woke, he found himself laying back in his tent. Tristan sat motionless next to him, and arm outstretched, clutching Galahad's blanket like it was a life line. He felt sweat running down his body, covering him in a glistening sheet of fear and a feeling he couldn't tell. Now when he looked to Tristan he saw something else in the man, something dark and powerful slept inside this man. And Galahad knew, oh did he know, that he was the only on able to unlock the monsters gates, and set it free.

"Who was that! Why did they look like me?" Galahad asked, his voice stuttering, as his body trembled with fear. "Tristan, don't tell me you actually killed those people."

Tristan was silent, his eyes roved over Galahad's sweating, shivering body, before turning his eyes towards the entrance to the tent. He whispered, "Someone is coming."

And so, he was right. A royal carriage had been pulled up to their camping grounds, while guards on horses surrounded them. Arthur was speaking to one of the guards, before entering the carriage. The rest of the knights had to stand outside, and wait in the deathly silence of the night for anything to happen. Galahad had poured water on himself, cleansing his body from the sweat and fear of his...dream? He wasn't even sure what to call that thing, it seemed more of a nightmare than anything else. Tristan didn't make a move to come closer to him after that.

It wasn't until Arthur had told the knights to pack their bags, did he loathe to ride his horse, because then he would have to stand being near Tristan. Thankfully the man didn't want to talk to Galahad, as they both rode in silence, while the guards were in front of them.

"I can't believe him. Killing all those innocent people like that, and enjoying it." Galahad thought to himself, glaring at the straps of the reins. "Who was that man? Why did he...hm.."

"You ask too many questions, pup. You're mind is like that of a beehive's, bumbling and buzzing nonstop." Tristan's voice broke in. Galahad flinched, turning to snap at the man, but then he noticed that Tristan hadn't been speaking to him out loud, but instead in his head.

"You can hear my thought?" He asked, prying slowly at his own head.

"Yes. The bond is growing stronger, which means we'll not only be able to speak telepathically, but also know what the other is feeling." Tristan explained.

"Well, bugger off. It's bad enough to know that you killed all those people, I'd rather not have you looking into my thoughts." 

"It's not something I can control Galahad, you're the one letting me in."

"Well, how do I keep you out?"

"I...do not know. It has been forever since I last had a bond with someone."

"Oh, yeah. Probably because that last one was a look-a-like of me, and had you killed thousands of people."

"It's not like I could have stopped myself. Our bond was almost unbreakable, it was strong and lively. I couldn't say no to him if i wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense, you're a dragon for crying out loud. One of the most feared creatures on this damnable place, and yet you couldn't no to killing thousands of people."

"You wouldn't understand, even if you tried, pup. You're head is too full of this just, and knightly bullshit. No wonder your so cocky."

"Me! Why you-I'll have you know that I have fought armies before, killed hundreds of men, and savages alike. I have had to watch towns burn for the right of the Romans. There are things I have seen, that would make men weep, and yet I still go on."

"But you do not like it."

"...What?"

"The killing. I can sense it in you, you don't like to kill people, even if their trying to kill you. You hate the feeling of blood on you, the gore, or when you look at your blade. You don't seen that shiny opportunity anymore do you, Galahad, all you see now is the blood of those you've killed. The woman screaming, the children crying, you see it when you dream, when you walk in the morning. And you hate it, don't you."

"STOP! Stop! Stop!"

"DON'T YOU!"

"I said STOP!" 

Galahad jerked the rains, as he pulled a hand up to wipe away the tear on his face. Tristan was immobile, as he sat behind him, crossing his arms and snorting at him. If he could, he would have pushed the man over, and let his horse trample over him. But his plan had been stopped, as the guards said something, and suddenly massive gates were being opened in front of them. Galahad was limp for the next few moments, he found himself impassive of what was happening around him, as the guards took their horses to the stables, and they were pushed into the feast hall for dinner.

The man who Arthur had spoken to was apparently, King Verger, or most commonly known as the Mad King. Galahad had heard stories of this man, non of them were good of course. But at the moment, he sat at the table, sipping his ale in silence, and ignoring his food. Thoughts of blood, and steel had ruined his appetite, just looking at the meat made his stomach wrench and cry.Instead, he drank a cup of ale, and excused himself from the table. Leaving everyone's laughter and giddy behind, to sulk in the bed chamber he was given.

He found himself being awaken later, by a few curt knocks, and then Tristan walking into the room. Glaring at the man, Galahad turned away, pulling the covers over himself, and turning his back at him. When he heard Tristan's low chuckle, he felt the heated urge to beat the man with his own fist, but stayed where he was.

"I apologize, for my behavior, That wasn't kind of me to pry into your past like that." Tristan finally said.

Galahad said nothing, closing his eyes, and instead wishing for the man to leave him in peace.

"But I won't apologize for the truth. You know it, Galahad, you know how much you hate the feeling when you kill people. You think everyone doesn't deserve to be killed, or maimed. But let me tell you, there are some people who do deserve that kind of death."

"Get out.

"Galahad-"

"No! I said, get out! I want you to leave me alone, I don't want to see you anymore, or be near you. Your awful and a monster." Galahad hissed, snapping out from under the covers to stand before the other.

"Petulant boy."

"Stop calling me BOY!" Galahad jumped, knocking Tristan off his feet, as he right hooked him in the jaw. Tristan fell to the ground in silence, hissing as he grabbed Galahad's shirt, and pulled him down as well.

It was a quarrel after that, they rolled around hissing and spitting at each other. Throwing punches, and pulling at each other's hair. It was a cheap tactic, and Galahad would have been ashamed if this was a real fight, but right now all he cared about was beating Tristan. Finally with a knee to his rib cage, Galahad had rolled on top the man, pinning his arms over his head with one hand, while pulling the other back...and froze.

He couldn't.

He couldn't hurt the man, and he didn't know why. If it was anyone else, he would have cracked their skull against the floor, but at that moment he froze. Starring down at this great beast of a man, this dragon who he had found, this man who he had come to know better than his fellow knights. He felt entwined with him, like rope wrapping them together, and suffocating them. But he felt no pain as he lost his breath, he felt nothing. Nothing but...

"Do you see now, pup. You can't hurt me, just like I can't hurt you." Tristan said, his voice lowering to a soft whisper. Galahad felt his body twist and melt with the words, his grip loosening, as he fell into the others chest. Tear springing from his eyes, and cascading down his cheeks like a river stream. He expected to be laughed at by the other man, instead there were strong arms wrapping around him, holding him. Comforting him.

"It's okay, pup."

"I can't...I just...can't..."  

Tristan held him, running soothing fingers down his back, and through his hair as he went. Galahad sobbed, his body crumbling into Tristan's arms, as he was being held. Everything was sore and hurting, his ribs clenched and crushed his chest as he sobbed. And yet, Tristan did not run.

" It's okay, pup." Tristan whispered, his arms wrapping around Galahad's waist as he hoisted him up, laying him back down on the bed.

They laid in silence for a bit, Tristan continued to touched and caress Galah had as he started to settle. Finally after a bit, Galahad turned over to face him, and sighed. Rubbing his eyes, and wiped away the tears. Tentatively, Galahad lifted a hand up, rubbing a thumb across Tristan's chin before cupping his cheek. Leaning forward he placed a soft peck on his lip, before pulling back a little.

Tristan smirked, pulling Galahad closer to his body. "So now you stop acting all cocky? And here I thought you were a strong little pup."

"Shut up." Galahad laughed, pushing at Tristan's shoulder, before kissing him again. Tristan gripped at Galahad's hair, pressing their bodies closer together.

Galahad groaned, pressing himself harder against Tristan's body. Wrapping his legs around his waist, Tristan pushes Galahad's back to the bed, as he climbed over on top of him. Growling playfully, Tristan nips at Galahad's lips and the bottom of the his chin. Galahad moans, his hips jerking up towards Tristan's, before he pulls back to remove his clothing. Tristan watches as he works, straddling his hips and staring down at Galahad's hairless, bare chest, like a pile of gold.

They start to pull off one another's clothes, consuming each other with kisses and nips. Breathing the same air as the other breath, chest to chest, their heart beating with the others heart. A perfect unison. Galahad had never once believed in fairy tales, nor in soulmates, but right now. With his heart soaring, his head buzzing, and everything centering on Tristan, he could believe anything. They kissed once more before Tristan pulled back to remove his pants. Galahad let out a strangle cry, as he pointed to Tristan's cock.

"What the hell!"

"Galahad it's just a cock-"

"No, Tristan, I have seen normal human cocks, and that is not normal." Galahad snapped, leaning forward to take Tristan's cock in his hand.

It looked like a normal cock, big and leaking, with the foreskin pulled back. Beautiful red and wet head, dripping as Galahad messed with the tip with his thumb. But as the light from the fires shone, he could see the reflecting scales on the side on his cock. When he touch them, he wanted to moan, god was his cock wan to touch, like he was holding a blazing fire in his own hand. Rubbing his thumb upwards back to the head of Tristan's cock, he noticed that the scales would peak out and rub across his skin. Creating a sort of friction that sent shivers, tumbling down his own spine.

Tristan moaned, gripping the wall, as Galahad played with his cock. After a few more minutes of the teasing, he swatted Galahad's hand away. Forcefully, pushing Galahad back onto the bed, and hoisting his legs around his waist. He couldn't wait any longer, he need Galahad. Wanted his cock to be trapped inside that plush heat.

"Where is the oil?" Tristan grumbled, rutting his cock against Galahad's ass.

"Fuck! Ah-under...under the bed, left side." Galahad painted, pressing back against the heat.

Tristan grumbled, reach under the bed yo pull the oil up closer to him. He dipped two fingers into the sweet sticky substance, before pressing his fingers into Galahad's lovely pink hole. He wanted to go slow, as much as he wanted to go fast. God, did he just want to fuck it all to hell, and have Galahad in a primal way. Dry and rough, moaning and mewling under him as he slams into his tight hole. He wasn't sure which he liked more, but seeing as this would be Galahad's first, he'd have to go a little slow for the boy.

After having four fingers pushed into his ass, Galahad was more than ready. He made sure to tell Tristan by grabbing at his hair, tugging and making a whining noise as he pressed down onto his thick fingers. Trista grumbled, pulling his hands out slowly, before aligning himself with Galahad. He went slow, achingly so, pressing and stopping to make sure Galahad was doing alright. Finally, he found his entire cock seated into Galahad's warm hole, it was possibly the closest he had ever gotten to heaven with the feeling.

Galahad choked on the girth of Tristan's cock, pulling him down to kiss him, before speaking. "Fuck-Tristan, please, fuck me."

"Always, pup."

Tristan goes slow, watching as Galahad reacts to the nubbish scales on his cock, as they stroke his insides when he pulls out slowly. His pup moans, gasping as his back arches off the bed, pressing his chest closer to Tristan's as his mouth forma in an 'o' shape. Tristan smirks, as he feels nails digging into his back, moving his pace to something quick and harsh. Something Galahad would enjoy. And god does he enjoy it.

Galahad groans and mewls, wrapping his legs around Tristan's waist in a vice like grip. He pulls Tristan's face close to his own, so he can devour his lips, consume his breath and everything about him. He body squirms and arches, warmth pooling at the core of his stomach, as he feels himself growing closer and closer to orgasm. Tristan sneaks a hand between their chest, gripping Galahad's thick, leaking cock and tugs. Making Galahad jerk and flounder about at the feeling, his body screaming in pleasure and lust like he's never felt before.

"Fu-Tristan! I'm fucking close!" Galahad yowls, sweat soaking his body, making his skin glisten and shine. Like treasure. And Tristan loves his treasure.

"Come for me, pup." Tristan purrs, tugging once more at Galahad's cock.

He does, his vision turning white as he explodes over their chest, covering his stomach in his own hot cum. Tristan makes a rumbling purring sound in his chest, as he grips Galahad's hips, forcing his cock as deep as he can before coming into Galahad. Roaring as his orgasm is ripped from his cock, pouting his seed deep inside of Galahad's body, filling him up with warmth. When he's finished, he pants heavily, leaning on shaky arms, before pulling out and flipping to his side. Galahad stays still for a bit, catching his own breath before turning over to nuzzle against Tristan's neck and kissing it sleepily. He should wash up, but right now he just wants rest.

"Get some rest, pup." Tristan hums, pulling the covers over the both of them.

"Stop calling me pup." Galahad trues, but his body is too weak to fight, so his attempt at slapping Tristan's thigh ends up with him cuddling his chest. Again. Tristan chuckles, missing Galahad's curls before closing his eyes.

~~

Blood. God there was so much blood. Galahad couldn't remember what had happened I'm the last few moments, one minute he was in bed with Tristan, the next they were getting dragged apart and thrown into cells. Mason was planning to make Tristan turn back into his dragon form, to kill him and sell him for parts. But first, he wanted to break Tristan, to break the both. Mason had laughed at the sight of Tristan being chained like a dog, pulling a knife and cutting into his arms and skin. Galahad had pleaded for him to stop, as he felt the ghosting pain across his own skin.

And then the line had been crossed.

Mason held a knife in one hand, before reaching down to grab at Tristan's, laughing as he said, "I wonder how much they would pay if I sold them your cock, dragon?"

Something had snapped in Galahad, like a little cord of string being pulled and pulled, until finally it just broke. After that his vision was a blur of red and black, he remembers the noise, the screams echoing throughout the palaces walls, they no longer leave him haunted. Instead he feels rejoiced, hearing the sound of flesh tearing and men cowering before him. The smell, rich of iron, full of fear, he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. God do he want to just lap it up.

He felt Tristan at his side, towering over him as he lurked through each hall, sniffing out every human he could find. And tearing them apart. The joy, the rush, the feeling. Intimacy at it's best, a kill shared by two different predators.

Finally, the high was over, the next thing he knew he was crouched down in a pile of blood and bodies. Strewn around the room, and plastering the walls in a coat of blood. When he looked down at his hands, there was a flash of an image in his head, the duplicate from Tristan's memories came back to him. And he felt like he want to be revolted with himself, wanted to cry and scream run from this monster he has become. But he couldn't find the need to, instead he felt excitement boiling inside him, a need to kill and feast. 

A hunger.

He heard the marching footsteps of the other knights running to the room he was in. They couldn't see him like this, he wouldn't allow it. Standing up, he turned to where Tristan was, staring at the dragons enormous red eyes, before clambering into his neck.

"Let us leave, before they come." He whispered. 

That was all that needed to be said, before the others could walk into the room Tristan was already gone. Breaking through the roof of the castle, flying off into the night air like a swift graceful deer running from a hunter. The knights never did firm them again, nor did they try to search. Because they knew they wouldn't find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved and cherished.


End file.
